


The town you loved

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Paranormal, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck how does Ao3 work?? Idk how many chapters this will haveDream stared down at the bustling city, lights sprinkled onto every building, with obnoxious neon signs plastered everywhere. He hated it, but you didnt and that's why he just wants it all to go away.Sapnap was all he could think about, he couldn't bring himself to cry anymore, the tears wouldnt come out. Not for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is notes at the beginning  
> AYO what do I write here another summary? Help

Blood, it was everywhere, red had strained his vision with visible anger. He trembled as he held his bestfriend, bleeding out on the floor. It happened so quick, so quick but time felt like it had stopped, even for just a moment. 

___

Dream and sapnap where tagging along in the city, black and purple hues painting the night city sky nicely. It was one of sapnap's favorite sceneries to stare at. The lights that where blinding, and the energetic people who walked down the streets, he loved it all. Dream on the contrary didnt care, he didnt care about the beautiful lights, the shimmering stars, or even batted an eye to the attention getting neon signs down the road. His eyes where always on sapnap, and sapnap only.

They where walking down the busiest street in town. Sapnap had wanted to try a new coffee shop in town, they had seen it while walking past it quite afew times and it had peeked sapnap's interest. The savory sweet chocolate air mixed with the bitter coffee in the shop was just enough to make his mouth water at the sight of the menu. 

Dream didnt know when but when he snapped back to reality after staring at sapnap, they where in a coffee shop, at a table and holding menus? Dream spoke up, genuine confusion and amazement in his face. 

"Hey sap, uhm- when exactly did we get here?" A smile creeped up on his face, imagining and wondering if their first date would be like this. A soft pink adorning his cheeks at the thought of asking sapnap out. 

"Pff quit being silly man, we got here like 5 minutes ago, I think, well whatever- have you tought about what you want to get?" Sapnap asked scanning a dessert menu the waiter had passed onto him just when they sat down. He opened his lips to speak for a moment but quickly tossed out his idea and focused on the choices. 

"Is it really that difficult to choose?" Dream cooed, he loved teasing sapnap, it was his favorite thing to do other than hanging out with him. Sapnap grimaced in annoyance, leaning back in the chair, frustration clearly in his face.

"No, but yes, its just- theres so many options and they all look so good" he muttered, he was always bad in decision making, so he always let dream make them for him.

"Hm well let me see.." dreams eyes scattered threw the menu, looking at possible options and came to a cross elimination. Eyes landing on a simple yet delicious treat they both could enjoy. 

"How about chocolate covered muffins?" He questioned as if not knowing what he wanted, hoping sapnap would agree with it. 

Sapnap hummed in approval, he didn't want anything too crazy in the menu, as it was their first time coming here. Maybe another day they can try some of the weirder options, but for now they settled on something simple.

"Ok, sounds good to me" sapnap smiled and softly raised his hand to call out to the waiter to get their order taken. On the other hand dream stared aimlessly at the boy infront of him. Sapnap was always beautiful and he knew it too, the way his hair was long enough to cover the nape of his neck, or how his beautiful tanned skin matched him so well. He was perfect, in every way possible, even his flaws made him perfect, from the scar that perched on his black eyebrow, to the mismatched socks he always wore to annoy dream. 

The waiter walked over to their table, taking their menus from them and holding out a notepad to write down their orders. 

"Hey welcome to Darryl's Muffins, can I take your order?" The soft fluffy black haired waiter smiled softly at the customers waiting for their response.

"Hello- yea we will take 2 chocolate covered muffins, with black coffee and hot chocolate please." Sapnap knows how much dream loves black coffee so he didnt bother asking dream what he wanted as a drink.

The waiter hummed at looked back at them.  
"Will that be all?" He asked, knowing that the order is completed but wanted to be polite and ask them.

"Hm, no that will be it- thank youuuuu- zak." Sapnap stated squinting and looking at the name tag that was neatly pinned onto the waiters apron. He smiled and quickly took his notepad and pen out.

The waiter quickly wrote the order and placed the pen and notepad in his apron pockets, nodding in agreement.

"Your order will be served shortly" he smiled returning to the back of the counter to discuss the order with the other barista in the kitchen.

Sapnap turned back to dream and and stared at him, dream was in a trance looking at sapnap, he blocked all outside noise and focused on only him.

"Hey are you ok? Is there something on my face??" Sapnap asked, face flushing hoping he didnt look horrible, or have some kind of stain on his pearly white shirt. He scanned everywhere, even taking out his phone in a panick hopping he didnt look bad.

"No no! Theres nothing wrong! I was just admiring yo- I-i mean I was just looking at you thats all!" Dream stuttered, mentally cursing at himself at what a fool he just made himself look like infront of him.

Sapnap had a blank face, that was now painted with hues of pink and red. He never thought he would feel this flushed from someone just looking at him, but this wasnt just someone, it was dream. His bestfriend for over 8 years. 

He warmly smiled at dream and just kicked him from under the table. 

"You're so weird you know that?" He giggled and god did dream love that laugh more than anything in the world. He didnt even get mad or annoyed when sapnap had kicked him.

____

In just afew minutes the smell of freshly baked muffins and freshly brewed coffee had intoxicated the air around them. Zak the waiter had placed their pastries and drinks to them in a swift motion.

"Please enjoy, and if you need anything else please feel free to call out to me." Zak bowed and walked off. Leaving the two with their order. 

"Ooohh it smells so good!" Sapnap cried out, almost drooling at the pastry infront of him.

"Shall we?" Dream said In a fancy tone, picking up the muffin with warm gooey chocolate on top and toasting sapnap with a smirk.

"Pfffff! What the heck dream-" sapnap laughed, dream also laughing with him as it was contagious. He looked dream up and down with a suppressed smile, picking up the pastry and raising it up, mimicking dreams motions.

"We shall" they pressed their pastries together as to mimic glasses of wine with a clinking sound. The leaned in and took a bite, the bread almost melting in their mouth. 

Tonight was amazing, it was lively, atleast at the time it seemed that way.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything around dream had started going cold.

By the time they had finished eating, and creating small talk with the waiter, it had became windy and cold. sapnap wasnt particularly a fan of the cold weather, but didnt mind it too much. He preferred dealing with it with a race to get the blood pumping. 

"Hey- I'll race you to your apartment,who ever gets there first gets to ask a favor from the loser." Sapnap had a mischievous grin on his face, he knew he would win. He was far more athletic than dream. Ever since they where kids dream would always trail behind him like a puppy trying to catch up to their owner.

"Wherever you go, I go" dream smirked back at sapnap who's cocky face soften at the remembrance of their childhood.

___________

-flashback-

Dreams lungs almost gave out, heavily panting and breathing as he tried to catch up with sapnap, who was twice as fast as he was. They where running to an icecream truck that had stopped in the neighborhood. Lots of children stalled the truck to give them time to get there before it had left. 

Sapnap stopped once he heard the others footsteps had faded out further behind him. He turned back and ran to dream who was now wheezing.

"You know you can just stay here while I get the icecream, it's ok I dont mi-" in almost an instant dream had cut him off now frowning at the tought of sapnap leaving him alone.

"No! Wherever you go, I go!" Dream had got back up after resting on his knee, and stood tall and confident. He looked straight into sapnap's chocolate brown eyes and gave him a toothy smile.

"Well then keep up!" Sapnap teased and started running again.

-end of flashback-  
___________

There was a crowd coming in at the sidewalk, there was a good sale going on in a near store, but it didnt phase them as they got in position. 

Sapnap mouthed out the numbers, 1... 2... GO! They started running, swiftly passing by the crowd of people, being careful not to accidentally bump into someone. Soon more people starting blocking dreams vision, making it difficult to track where sapnap was at the moment. He assumed he was far behind, since he couldnt run at full speed with everyone blocking his way.

After what felt like hours of suffocation, dream made it to the stairs of his apartment. He started walking up them sighing, admitting defeat as he knew sapnap was probably already inside the apartment. Even though sapnap didnt live there, he had a key to dreams apartment, since he would go there everyday.

The door pushed open to reveal an empty room. Sapnap would usually slouch on the couch and taunt dream for being so slow, but it was quiet. Dream wore a puzzled look on his face, not knowing where he was. He tought for a second and did a faint laugh.

"Very funny sapnap, trying to scare me huh? Ouhh when I find you-" dream smiled, he started walking over to the bathroom, checking the closet and inside the bathtub behind some curtains. He also humorously checked inside the toilet.

He checked in almost every room of his apartment, he felt like he had won, sapnap was definitely hiding in his room, there was no doubt about it. He walked over whistling and feeling all giddy over to his room. The door creaked open, revealing a neatly arranged bedroom. Not under the bed. Not in the closet. 

Dream was sure hed be in here, could he have missed a spot somewhere. If he wasnt inside the apartment, he probably got caught up in something outside. Dream worried, sapnap hadn't texted him telling him about his whereabouts. 

He ran outside shutting the door and quickly going down the stairs. He ran down the town and quickly glanced inside the stores from the outside glass. Where could he have gone?

In a panick he started asking people if they have seen him, describing him to everyone he saw. No luck. His heart sunk down to the pit of his stomach. Clentching his hoodie, knuckles turning white.

With no luck he headed back to his apartment. There was an alleyway next to a building near his home. He heard rustling and the shifting of trash on the floor. Granted, he was curious. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and turned on flash, slowly walking into the alleyway. 

His phone dropped, the screen cracking at the impact of hitting the hard concrete floor. He saw it as clear as day. His bestfriend on the floor, his blood splattered everywhere, clearly flowing out from his abdomen.

Dreams face grew pale, he couldnt tell whether this was a dream, or if it was reality. He fell to his knees next to his friend, not caring abound the pain that spread across his body from the fall. 

He held sapnap close, grabbing his hand. It was cold, a feeling he never wanted to know. The breezy wind around him had the same cold feeling. He felt numb, he couldn't recall but he had started crying. The tears streaming down his face, as warm blood stained his hands.

He weakly grabbed his now cracked phone and dialed 911. The operator had answered as soon as he dialed. 

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The woman asked calmly while faint computer tapping was heard in the background.

Dream couldnt find the words, his breath hitched as he was brought back to reality.

"Help..." his voice trembled, feelings so vulnerable and small in this situation. How could he let this happen, this was his fault. He lost track of sapnap and now hes on the floor bleeding out, for who knows how long.

The operator was confused, thinking it was some sort of joke.

"Sir what's your emergency?" She asked once again hoping to get an answer from the other. Dream used up all of the breath he had left on his lungs and yelled.

"My bestfriend is on the floor bleeding out! Please help me..." the last bit of it fading out as his voice was giving out. 

The operator heard heavy crying on the other end and quickly traced the location the call was made from. She had adviced the police and an ambulance. 

"Sir the ambulance is on their way, please stay with me, you said your friend was bleeding out. I want you to find the wound and hold pressure on it, if you have a spare piece of clothing please use that." 

Dream could only make up a small ok, as he took off his hoodie along with his shirt, ripping the shirt to make it longer. Immediately lifting up sapnap's shirt and wrapping his torn shirt over the stab wound, making a knot at the end while holding pressure. 

It hit him hard, someone had done this to him, sadness was washed away with anger now overwhelming his mind.

He looked back at sapnap, expression softening, there was so much he couldn't tell him. Dream knew he was gone. There was no breathing, or a pulse. He didnt want to believe it was true, but it was. 

His hand cupped sapnap's cold cheek and let his thumb slowly rub on the skin. He was beautiful. He couldnt even tell him that, and it hurt so much. He continued softly sobbing hanging his head low, repeating in his head that it was his fault.

Until faint ambulance sirens along with police sirens where heard in the distance. His vision blurred with tears, until he saw flashes of red and blue.

Why was this happening, why..? He was lost in tought until he felt sapnap getting taken from him by the paramedics and being put on a stretcher.

The police was approaching him, asking him a load of questions that where blocked out by the sight of sapnap fading away in the flashes of light. His vision became dark and blurry. He softly swayed from side to side, until he fell on the ground unconscious. The sight he saw was enough to make him pass out with emotions.

Dream woke up in a hospital bed, with an intense headache that recalled all of last night events. A doctor had came In afew minutes later, his hearing still a little wanky. He saw the doctor was speaking but he couldn't tell. The sad expression he wore on his face, was enough to tell dream what he needed to know. 

Dream nodded and gave the doctor a small "thank you for trying.." with a faint smile stapled on his face. The tears felt like acid on his skin. Sapnap was really gone. He held his forearms and continued letting the tears drop down his face. The doctor felt as tough this wasnt for him to see, so he quietly left the room and gave dream some privacy.

Dream felt nauseous again, throwing up in a trashcan that was conveniently next to the bed. He panted softly as he whipped his mouth with his arm.

After afew minutes that felt like hours, he got up, the bed softly creaking in every movement he did.

Dreams eyes scanned himself, noticing a needle strapped against his arm. He followed the tube and saw the IV pole. He reached over and gripped it tighly, he used it to sturdy himself as he walked out of the room. Shaking and feeling weaker in every step he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppppppppppp sorry for the shit writing, I'm taking my finals and I'm so tired.


	3. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've been gone for so long, so sorry, got lazy lmao  
> It's a little short but idk

Dream had been discharged from the hospital, where he had been staying in for the past few days. The doctors recommended him to stay, unaware of his mental state, but with a deceiving smile, dream kindly rejected their worries. 

His every step was slow, his face became lifeless and pale. Dream didn't want to accept that his childhood friend, his first love, his everything, was gone. The tought of that night made his stomach turn in all directions and made him want to hurl.

He had taken a bus back home, something he usually doesnt do. Dream was too weak to walk all the way back to his apartment and on the other hand even walking reminded him of sapnap. They did everything together, even meaningless walks meant so much to him.

Once the bus had made its stop, he got off and stiffly walked towards the tall building. He looked it up and down before clenching the keys in his hand, suddenly getting annoyed.

_________________

Dream opens the door to his apartment, cold air escaping from the room. Has it always been this cold? He wondered. It didnt matter, nothing did. 

He slowly sat down on his old rugged leather couch, letting himself sink into it. Before he knew it, he had been slowly and softly crying for and hour straight. Time was a blur and it went by so fast. 

Every now and then a cold gust of wind would dry up his tears, making the wet patches now crusty and clear. Dream hated the crusty feeling on his face, he slowly but surely got off the couch and headed to the bathroom.

He turns on the warm water nob, he hated cold water so he always used warm water to wash his face.

He cups his hands to catch a good amount of water in his hands and brings it up to his face. He starts slowly rubbing the creases and corners of his eyes to clean away dry tears. He keeps at it, splashing water in his face, not caring if he was making a mess and spilling water everywhere.

Dream never cleaned, sapnap was always the one that was so organized. He didnt even live here, yet he cleaned it almost every day. Dream would get so annoyed at sapnap nagging him and telling him to clean his shit up. He missed those times, even if he wasnt happy in most of them. Those times where a thousand times better than THIS. 

He turned off the sink and slowly looked back up at the mirror, wiping away the slight fog that had emerged from the warm water. 

Dream noticed something weird behind him, a shadow? It wasnt his. The light in the bathroom wouldnt make that type of shadow. He quickly wipes the whole mirror down with his sleeve. 

Nothing. There was nothing there. Was all of this making him go insane? He quickly brushed it off, scoffing as he turned around and- met eyes with s- sapnap?

Yea, yea I'm definitely going insane, dream tought. He smiled and shook his head.

"Look at me, im even hallucinating of you infront of me, arent I just pitiful." He mumbled with a shaking breath, almost in the brink of tears again.

"Dont start crying dumbass I just dried them up not too long ago" a voice dream didnt expect to hear. Not now, not ever, and it just called him a dumbass.

Dream slowly looked up, he was there, it was him. Sapnap.  
Although he looked odd, he was opaque, see through even. It was weird but dream didnt care, he didnt care if he was imagining things. Quickly rushing in to hug him.

He slams face first on his bathroom wall. Sapnap behind him laughing his ass off at the other.

"Oh man I may be dead but that just killed me" he said wiping away fake tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Fucking dumbass" 

Dream was sure that hit would snap him back to reality, but he was still there, laughing at him. Was this real? 

He got up nose bloody and messy. He got closer to sapnap and reached out his hand towards him. It went through his body. What the fuck is going on, sapnap felt like cold air.

Of cource, of fucking cource he couldnt touch him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his body so bad. It was gone. 

"What are you." A simple yet stupid question that both of them knew, but he wanted a confirmed answer.

"Boo" sapnap had a shit eating grin, not understanding the severity of the situation all too well. 

Dream couldnt comprehend this, he never believed ghost would be real, even for a second. This couldnt be it, but what else could this even be. This definitely wasn't a dream either, considering the warm blood that slowly trickled down his nose and the pain he felt when he crashed into that wall.

Maybe the doctors where right, he should have gotten a bit more medical and mental supervision. I'm going insane, he thought.

Sapnap just stood there looking at an idiot with a blank face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0ee cant tell whether I want this to be like sad but with comedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Bonk


End file.
